Charles Manson
Charles Milles Manson (Cincinnati, 12 november 1934) is een Amerikaanse crimineel. Manson was de sekteleider van de zogeheten Manson Family en werd bekend en berucht vanwege de veroordeling tot een levenslange gevangenisstraf wegens moord en aanstichting daartoe, in wat bekend is geworden als de zaak Tate/La Bianca (ook wel: de "Manson-moorden") die in 1969 veel aandacht trok. Jeugd Charles Manson werd geboren in Cincinnati in de staat Ohio. Op dertienjarige leeftijd probeerde zijn moeder hem in een pleeggezin onder te brengen. Toen dat niet lukte, werd hij op een kostschool gezet. Na een jaar liep Manson daaruit weg om terug te keren bij zijn moeder, die echter niets meer met hem te maken wilde hebben. De jonge Charles kwam nu op straat terecht, en leefde voornamelijk van diefstal. In 1951 werd Manson voor het eerst tot gevangenisstraf veroordeeld wegens rijden in een gestolen auto. In 1954 werd hij weer vrijgelaten, nadat hij als modelgevangene was aangemerkt. Huwelijk en kinderen In januari 1955 trouwde Charles met de toen 17-jaar oude Rosalie Jean Willis. Manson en Willis besloten naar Californië te gaan, waar Manson al snel werd gearresteerd voor autodiefstal. In april 1955 werd Rosalie zwanger. Manson kreeg een voorwaardelijke straf, maar omdat hij niet verscheen op een hoorzitting werd hij begin 1956 alsnog gevangengezet. Kort hierna werd zijn zoon Charles Manson jr. (1956 - 1993) geboren. Rosalie verliet snel hierna met haar zoon de stad waar de Mansons woonden. In 1958 werd het huwelijk ontbonden. In datzelfde jaar kreeg Charles Manson gratie. Een jaar later, in 1959, kreeg hij tien jaar voorwaardelijk voor het uitschrijven van vervalste cheques. Tijdens zijn proeftijd ontmoette Charles Manson een meisje, Leona, met wie hij spoedig zou trouwen. Op 1 juni 1960 werd Manson aangehouden voor een bezoek aan een prostituee. Omdat hij nog in zijn proeftijd zat, moest hij zijn voorwaardelijke straf van 10 jaar alsnog uitzitten. Niet lang na zijn arrestatie, beviel Leona van zijn tweede zoon, Charles Luther Manson. Rond dezelfde tijd scheidde zij van hem. Weer op vrije voeten In 1967 kwam Manson, die inmiddels het grootste deel van zijn volwassen jaren in de gevangenis had doorgebracht, weer vrij. Hij verhuisde naar San Francisco, waar hij een groep volgelingen om zich heen verzamelde. Deze groep volgelingen noemde Manson vaak The Family. Met zijn familie vertrok Manson al snel naar Los Angeles. Geïnspireerd door het Beatles-nummer Helter Skelter (dat over een rit in een amusementspark gaat), andere liedjes op het White Album en het Bijbel-boek Openbaring raakte Manson overtuigd van een op handen zijnde rassenoorlog en nucleaire aanval. Tate/LaBianca In de nacht van 8 op 9 augustus 1969 drongen leden van de zogenaamde Mansonfamilie het huis binnen van actrice Sharon Tate. Tate, die acht maanden zwanger was van Roman Polański, werd samen met enkele aanwezige vrienden op brute wijze vermoord. De 18-jarige Steve Parent was het eerste slachtoffer. Hij was geen bekende van Sharon Tate, maar hij was op bezoek geweest bij de conciërge van het huis, William Garretson. Net toen hij in zijn auto het terrein wilde verlaten, werd hij door Tex Watson viermaal beschoten. Een dag later werden de zakenman Leno La Bianca en zijn vrouw in hun huis vermoord door de groep van Manson. Hoewel er geen verband was tussen de slachtoffers, werden de moorden in dezelfde rechtszaak behandeld. De "Mansonfamilie" werd overigens ook van andere moorden verdacht. In maart 1970 kwam Manson met een muziekalbum uit (Lie), dat hij uitbracht om zijn verdediging te kunnen betalen. Charles Manson ontkende iemand te hebben vermoord en beweerde niet aanwezig te zijn geweest bij de moorden. Bij beide moordpartijen zou hij het huis waar de moorden waren gepleegd hebben verlaten, voordat de moorden gepleegd werden. In 1971 werd Charles Manson schuldig bevonden aan moord en ter dood veroordeeld. In 1972 werd zijn doodvonnis echter omgezet in levenslange gevangenisstraf nadat het hooggerechtshof van Californië alle doodvonnissen ongeldig had verklaard. Manson in het heden Manson zit tot op de dag van vandaag gevangen. Al zijn verzoeken om gratie zijn tot op heden afgewezen. In 1986 verscheen hij met een op zijn voorhoofd getatoeëerd hakenkruis bij de commissie die moest oordelen over zijn gratieverzoek. Volgens sommige schattingen ontvangt Manson 60.000 brieven per jaar. Vaak zijn de brieven afkomstig van mensen die zich bij de "Mansonfamilie" willen aansluiten. Charles Manson zag in mei 2007 voor de elfde keer sinds 1978 een voorwaardelijke invrijheidstelling aan zijn neus voorbij gaan. De beslissing werd bekendgemaakt door de penitentiaire raad van Californië. Die ‘wees het verzoek tot gratie van moordenaar Charles Manson af na een bezoek aan de staatsgevangenis van Corcoran, waar Manson de rest van zijn levensjaren doorbrengt’, aldus het persbericht van de raad. Manson is volgens de raad ‘nog steeds een gevaar voor de samenleving’. Pas in 2012 zou hij een nieuw verzoek tot gratie kunnen indienen. In de media Boeken: non-fictie * The Family (2002) van Ed Sanders probeert meer duidelijkheid te scheppen over het mogelijke hoe en waarom van de misdaden van Manson en zijn familie. * Oud-Officier van justitie Vincent Bugliosi en Curt Gentry publiceerden in 2001 Helter Skelter: The True Story of the Manson Murders. Hierin wordt in meer dan 700 pagina's feitelijk beschreven hoe de moorden tot stand kwamen en hoe de processen verliepen nadat de daders gearresteerd werden. * John Gilmore en Ron Kenner brachten Manson: The Unholy Trail of Charlie and the Family uit in 2000, een update van het eerder in 1971 uitgegeven '' The Garbage People.'' Boeken: fictie * De roman Het Schervengericht (2007) van A.F.Th. van der Heijden is grotendeels gebaseerd op de geschiedenis van de moord op Sharon Tate door aanhangers van Charles Manson. In het boek ontmoeten de filmregisseur (Remo Woodehouse) en de moordenaar (Scott Maddox) elkaar als ze in de Choreo-gevangenis in Californië opgesloten zijn. * De roman De meisjes van Jesses (1973) van Louis Paul Boon, een onderzoek naar de tijdgeest. Film en televisie * Charles Manson komt ook voor in aflevering 2x16 van South Park. Zijn persoonlijkheid wordt daar extreem afgebeeld, evenals het hakenkruis op zijn gezicht. * Ook zijn er meerdere verfilmingen verschenen over de moorden en Charles Manson en zijn familie. Helter Skelter uit 1976 is gebaseerd op het boek van openbare aanklager Vincent Bugliosi en laat vooral de speurtocht naar de daders en het proces zien. In 2004 kwam er een nieuwe versie uit waarin de nadruk meer ligt op Charles Manson en zijn Family en hun leven voor de moorden op Spahn Ranch. Muziek * De bandnaam Marilyn Manson is een samentrekking van Marilyn Monroe en Charles Manson (het goede en het slechte). * De band Down heeft een nummer geschreven genaamd "Where I'm Going" waarin Charles Manson als 'Charlie Bacon' voorkomt in de zin: 'Charlie Bacon's eyes are looking through you, right to myself' wat betekent dat de persoon in dit lied zich voelt als Manson. * De band Kasabian is vernoemd naar Linda Kasabian, de bestuurder van Mansons vluchtauto en later kroongetuige in de rechtszaak tegen Manson. * Het nummer "Sadie" van de band Alkaline Trio gaat over Susan Atkins (in het nummer: Susan A.), aan wie Manson de nieuwe naam Sadie Glutz (Sadie G.) gaf. Manson komt er zelf ook in voor, in de regels "the sentence may seem like a lifetime, a scream - that's curdling the blood they found on you - and your knives and clothing too - Charlie's broken .22". * Het nummer "A Murmur in Decrepit Wits" van Aborted bevat een uitspraak die Charles Manson tijdens een interview deed. * De Bostonse rapper Akrobatik verwijst naar Charles Manson in het nummer "Front Steps Part II", een oproep tot zwarte emancipatie: 'You wouldn't say shit to Ted Danson / But if a brother's black, we act like Charles Manson.' * De EP Forever Since Breakfast van Guided by Voices dankt zijn naam aan een uitspraak van Charles Manson in een interview dat hem in 1981 werd afgenomen door Tom Snyder. * De Gangsta Rap-band N.W.A gebruikt Charles Manson als voorbeeld van criminaliteit. Ice Cube rapt in zijn deel van het nummer Straight Outta Compton het volgende: Here's a murder rap to keep you dancin', with a crime record like Charles Manson. Hierbij wil hij zeggen dat ze zelf ook criminelen zijn. * De trashmetal/hardcore-band Suicidal Tendencies uit Los Angeles verwijst naar Charles Manson als metafoor voor mentale ziekte in het nummer "You can't bring me down". "You wouldn't know what crazy was if Charles Manson was eating fruit loops on your front porch." * Het nummer "Bwomp" van de alternatieve metalband Mushroomhead bevat het zinnetje "If It Was Up To Me I'd Free Charles Manson". * De EBM/TBM-band "Combichrist" gebruikt audio-opnames van verklaringen van Charles Manson in het nummer "Joy To The World". Trivia * Op 5 september 1975 probeerde Lynette "Squeaky" Fromme, lid van de "Mansonfamilie", tevergeefs de Amerikaanse president Gerald Ford te vermoorden. Ze beweerde later dat ze alleen maar een "boodschap" had willen overbrengen omdat het moordwapen, een geweer, geen kogels bevatte. Externe link * Charles Manson Categorie:Amerikaans crimineel Categorie:Moordenaar Categorie:Sekteleider